


Golden Slumber

by Taronthejellybean



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taronthejellybean/pseuds/Taronthejellybean
Summary: 前文 https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235563克拉克离开了以后布鲁斯发现一切都变得难以忍受。于是他去找他。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 7





	Golden Slumber

Golden Slumber. (金梦)  
1.  
高中快要结束的那个秋天，布鲁斯把两条条纹内裤塞进他打包了一整个学期的包里，在同一个傍晚骑着他的本田摩托车出发。  
往南四百公里，他准备去往芝加哥。为了夜间赶路他特意在白天上课的时候睡了个饱，就在同一间课室、同一张桌子上。中间他短暂地醒了一次，发现他旁边坐着一帮子莫名其妙的同学，老师在上面讲解古巴的历史，黑板右下角画着一个擦掉了一半的啤酒罐头。布鲁斯把头扭到左边，又扭回来，很快他就在坐在他右边的女孩不安的注视下重新睡去了。  
他在这一整个学期表现得比以往任何时候都要不可救药。有时候他上课半小时以后才走进对的教室，找到空座位以后从书包里掏出一瓶挂着水珠的啤酒和一把开瓶器；在此之前他既可能是在某片草坪上坐着，也有可能已经逛遍了整个楼层的每一间教室。还有时候镇上别处来的一些女孩会追到校门口，叫着他的名字尖声谩骂，体育馆里篮球撞击平面的声音都没法盖住那些愤怒的指控。阿福为此被迫两次被叫来学校表达他对此的无可奈何，不过在他第一次来过以后，布鲁斯总算开始上交作业。他还偶尔考试，除了绘画以外每次都拿A。可他也不是真的在乎那些，拿不拿A，地理作业报告，完美的洋葱切片。真的，每个人都看得出来。  
每个人都看得出来布鲁斯加倍的顽固和偏执与克拉克有关。  
他是个很好的人，温和善良，长得英俊又高大，从乔纳森肯特那里继承并改良得到了一双格外美丽的蓝眼睛。他很爱布鲁斯，布鲁斯也很爱他。  
每个人都看得出来，除了布鲁斯，他一般都拒绝和【每个人】为伍。  
一开始一切正常。克拉克走了以后，夏天不久就结束了。布鲁斯坚持穿着短袖直到十一月份。在那期间他经常做梦，梦到芝加哥已经下了雪，他走在那些紧闭的黑暗商铺之间，若有若无的炸热狗味一直骚扰着他的鼻孔。有一班红色的公交车固定地在他经过一栋夹在照相馆和快餐店之间的住宅楼时经过他，每一次布鲁斯试着去看清那辆车的班次他都会摔跤。他醒着的时候也会想到克拉克，觉得他在芝加哥过得不错，他怀疑那些有关于克拉克在芝加哥生活的幻想给他重复的梦提供了素材。布鲁斯觉得这是件好事，至少那个梦长到把整个夜晚占据掉了大半，没有地方留给那些更陈词滥调的噩梦了。那些梦才是他做腻了的。  
事情的转折点发生在最近一个月前，布鲁斯有天中午缩在天台上午睡。梦里他又走在芝加哥城区落雪的街道上，一辆红色公交车闪着蓝灯从他身边掠过去，布鲁斯跑着去追。一切都和过去差不多，直到布鲁斯摔倒在地，发现一副眼镜从他鼻梁上滑落下来，落在雪地里。镜腿被他的膝盖压弯了一支。  
他醒过来，掸了掸膝盖，飞快地跑下楼去，一路冲出学校，钻进了某个熟人待的地方。他陪哈维打了台球，叫他帮忙弄辆摩托车，哈维搓了搓鼻子答应了。隔天布鲁斯带着一张银行卡来领走了那辆本田。此后没有过多久他就走了，没做任何打算，不准备待在芝加哥也不准备回来。他本来盘算着阿福终于可以有他自己的生活，要是布鲁斯以后找到一份工作，长大了，就会回来看他。不过当下一切都存疑。他把这些想法都写在了一封信里，信夹在烤箱门上，他确信阿福能很快发现。

哥谭镇四面都是公路，距离他们最近的下一个镇子在北方六十公里左右。太阳落山之前，布鲁斯骑到了一家加油站。他停好车，把头盔脱下来抱在怀里，一层灰附在它崭新的镀膜表面上。布鲁斯把它转过来在衣服上蹭了蹭，然后抱着它走进了商店里。  
“一瓶水。”他说。头盔里很热，头发粘在了额头上。肾上腺素在他的短袖和夹克下捂出了一身汗，即使冬天正在城镇的边缘逡巡试探，而在更远的某些地方，深黄色的秋天早在数十天前就让步给了薄薄的积雪。阴晦的天气让布鲁斯嗓子发干，像是他的嗓子突然变成了水泥铺就四壁的防空洞入口。他有点想点根烟，摸了摸口袋却是空的。克拉克在他身边的时候他们有时候喝喜力啤酒，但没有抽过烟，此刻对克拉克的思念却让他喉咙发痒。手指插在衣袋深处翻搅了一阵，布鲁斯还是买了一包烟，甩出一支来用收银台边上五美分一只的打火机点燃再把火机插回去，指关节藏在口袋里用力抵着一个角落。他拿着水和烟一起走出商店靠在车边吸了几口，发现那股躲藏在深处的瘙痒并没有平息下去。布鲁斯的一边手肘撑在摩托车座上搔了搔小腹，还是吸完了那支烟才跨上车离开。瓶装水被他插在大得夸张的夹克口袋里。  
克拉克不喜欢烟味，布鲁斯也不喜欢。呛人的燃烧气味有时候会在他的噩梦里飘出来渲染氛围，容易让他在大白天就变得阴郁易怒。

炽热浓稠的橘红色悬挂在杉树林的尖端。太阳躲藏在黑越越的防风林后面向地球另一侧航行，光线被拖曳在身后越拉越长，被地心引力牵引着根根下坠、渐趋细薄，直到最后彻底断在夜色中。布鲁斯抬起了头盔的面罩走这段夜路，打开了摩托头灯，引擎的呼啸声在幽暗的蓝色公路之下向芝加哥驶去。直到进入芝加哥市内之前布鲁斯一刻也没停，肩膀、大腿和腰饱受摧残，肌肉像钢球一样在皮下滚动，几乎发出令人牙酸的倾轧声。风撞破在他的鼻尖和和额头上，布鲁斯有一刻给自己找了个比喻，觉得他像一只海鸥一样孤独，高高的海浪掀起来，撞碎在沉默的白色巨岩和他身上。  
破晓时分，本田的车轮触及了芝加哥的城市边缘。布鲁斯熄火停了下来。他把瓶装水掏出来拧开盖子，几口灌了下去。离他上一次吃东西已经过去了十三个小时，每一个动作都像是把肌肉中埋藏的弹簧球拆解开一样伴随着拉扯的剧痛。肾上腺素的作用在几小时前就消退了，冷意从城市边缘渗透进夹克里，他的皮肤在隐约的热气笼罩中变得冰凉。有条野狗，拱着灰色的脊背在垃圾中翻拣，震动大地的引擎轰鸣声仿佛无法穿透那两片水泥砖一样耷拉下来的耳朵。布鲁斯有点讶异，那狗毛的颜色和垃圾堆相差无几，疑似皮肤病的大块斑驳的颜色附在灰色的短毛上。假如它躺在那不动，看上去会是完全的像死了一样。  
一阵风适时地从灌木丛后吹来，红色的塑料袋从高高的垃圾堆顶端飘落，短暂地途经了那一身苍白凄凉的皮毛。狗动了动，把他的鼻子从一袋垃圾里拔出来再插进另一袋。一阵战栗过电般窜过布鲁斯的脊背。他等着，等那阵寒意平息过去以后做了几个拉伸，又重新爬回摩托车上。他的梦里有一家绿色的炸薯条店，位于街角，店面宽敞得古怪，有一面《夜鹰》里那样弧形的沿街玻璃墙。  
布鲁斯正是往那去。他但愿他梦里的那座城市正是芝加哥。  
2.  
雪尚未在城市街道上登陆，即使天气预报已经预言了至少三场小雪。气象部门对此失误的解释是那些雪花如此之小，以至于从城市中散发到半空的热气在它们落地之前就把它们融化了；他们又声称这也是最近萦绕着芝加哥的阴湿天气的罪魁祸首，致使自杀率和衣服发霉几率一并升高的是人们热气腾腾的生活。  
布鲁斯将摩托停在下城区一栋公寓楼下，挨着一家地下酒吧，隐约有丁零当啷收拾残局的声音从楼梯下方的门后传来。他听到有个人在里面叫喊，伴随着金属拖拽磕碰的声音。  
他的靴子踩在地上，经过一夜寒冻的柏油马路脚感坚硬，黝黑且沉默。逐渐出现在高楼编织成的天际线尽头的日光黯淡地在沥青地上闪耀。--------都市，布鲁斯心想，任何一条街道都残留着嘈杂喧闹的生活的影子，作为明天的一切将照常运行的预言。简直像个圈套，一个没完没了的回环。他不能确定他走的是对的路，那个具有指导意义的梦里没有任何一座地标性建筑。商铺和住宅楼之外全都被黑夜和雪花拉下的幕布遮盖了，很难说它们究竟存不存在；但至少是消失在了布鲁斯的视线之外。在他的梦里，弥漫着热狗小摊气味的无人街道甚至比这些将醒未醒的灰色建筑物显得更加真实可信，冷滞的睡梦凝固住了它们的形体。黑夜显得更黑，雪白得反光，灯真真切切地射出美丽的昏黄光晕。  
他把手套脱了下来，胳膊缩进衣服里紧贴着身体，像个没胳膊的人一样让两条空袖子飘飘荡荡。衣服里的空间因此变得狭小，热气从他的身体里辐射出来温暖了两条胳膊，布鲁斯打了个冷战，肠胃蠕动的声音响亮地响了起来，声音在寂静的街道上宛如一只弹球一样从一侧的墙上抛到另一侧，布鲁斯加快了步伐，尴尬地像是要把某些瞪大了眼睛的观众抛在身后。

布鲁斯设法在“金豹”旅馆里开了间房并获知六点四十五分以后餐厅会供应早餐。即使他忘了带证件。（倒不是说他真有任何证件，生活在哥谭，你不需要任何证件。）  
“你好。”四点过一刻钟的时候，布鲁斯走进金豹急匆匆地说道。坐在后面的黑头发的接待员昏昏沉沉地挣扎在试图入睡和保持清醒的界限之间。“你-----你好。”他迟钝地说，努力撑起眼皮好让布鲁斯看清里面的不耐烦。  
“开一间房。”布鲁斯说，把右胳膊从袖子里伸出来去掏钱包。  
“请出示你的证件。”接待员发出呜呜噜噜的声音。  
“什么？”  
“证件。”接待员抬起一只眼睛，愤怒地看着布鲁斯，像是他的显而易见的无知惹恼了他。“本酒店供应酒精饮料，因此我们需要检查您的证件。”  
“我忘带了。”布鲁斯以相当的不耐烦回击他。“我不喝酒。开房吧。”  
“证件。”接待员已经完全醒了，布鲁斯给他带来的恼怒让他摆出了一副格外恪尽职守的样子，一只手牢牢地按在登记簿上，最上面的那一片纸已经给揉皱了。  
布鲁斯转过头去，看了看门口。“听着。”他低声说，“我想知道你老板对你在这里抽了一整天大麻烟有什么看法。还是说------你们这根本就没有人来？”他意有所指地看了看那本登记簿，上面涂画着一堆麻线样的笔迹，仅有的几个名字几乎分辨不出字母。后面潦草地填了几个房号，没有写明日期。  
“什么？”黑头发的接待员大惊失色。“你最好-----”他猛地卡住了，鼻翼倏然张大，嗅了几秒，像是空气中弥漫的大麻烟味突然从感官的虚无中探出头来扼住了他的喉咙。“好吧。好吧。”他讷讷地低下头在那个登记簿上翻过一页，随手画了几笔。“名字？”  
“布鲁斯肯特。”布鲁斯泰然自若地答道。  
这样他就得到了一个暂时的歇脚地。十块一晚，餐厅额外收费，提供热水，每间房附带一个衣柜般大小、夹层一样的独立卫生间。房间疏于打理，弥漫着奇怪的潮湿味道，好在闻起来没有人体分泌物残留的嫌疑。布鲁斯乘电梯上了楼，当然，这里没有负责开电梯的人。并不出奇。  
他很饿了，一只手还藏在衣服里，但布鲁斯懒得分神把它拿出来。温暖让他胃里的空虚愈发蠢蠢欲动。他拿钥匙打开了房门，几步走进去倒在了脏兮兮的床单上，外套裹着腰背。房间的窗户正对着街，人们开始出现在黑洞洞的店铺橱窗后，少数几个耷拉着头走到了街上。布鲁斯看了一会，觉得有点想起了在纽约的时候，于是他翻了个身，背对窗户睡了。

他又做了个梦，梦到了那家炸薯条店。这次他停在了那里往里面看，发现那并不是一家炸薯条店，他们主要售卖意大利肉丸面和牛排饼搭配薯条和可乐的套餐，坐在那里面的唯一一个人正是在吃这样的牛排套餐。只不过他把牛排饼推得远远的，很仔细地吃着面前的一大堆薯条，间或若有所思地喝一口可乐。布鲁斯发觉他站在外面，脸贴得离窗户很近，能看见自己呼出的水汽在玻璃上变成下滑的液滴。  
那个吃薯条的人在他心里升起了某种难以名状的激动，几乎把他搅扰得心神不宁；他挣扎着往里看，拼命地想要把自己的胸腹拆解开，一种模糊的冲动和哀伤在一层坚硬的隔膜下搏动，仿佛布鲁斯正隔着别人的心脏，试图用指尖触摸到躲藏在肌肉和脉管之间光似的流动。他出了一身冷汗，在床上翻了个身，突然间仿佛负责流泪的器官全都聚集到了胸口，把那里变成湿漉漉一片。梦里他在薯条店外面，感到剧烈的恶心，灭顶的眩晕感凶狠地舔舐着全身的神经。他的手撑着玻璃墙，绕着手掌起了一圈白雾；他的手心冰冷而潮湿，眼睛也是。各各他的基督在被钉上十字架时大概以为流泪的是他自己那沾满血的手掌。  
克拉克，噢克拉克。他痛苦而没来由地想道，我怎么能反抗？  
他再一次摔倒了。

布鲁斯从床上爬起来冲了个澡，然后搭电梯下到一楼餐厅吃了一顿饭。早饭包括一个湿软的巧克力可颂包和一小杯泥浆一样的咖啡，布鲁斯加了一份奶（他一般不这么干）才勉强喝下去。但进食让他感觉好多了。他在饭厅里坐了一刻，然后走楼梯上了楼去，从包里拿出皮夹，走进芝加哥市内。

3.  
天黑下来了，芝加哥升起灯火将她自己悬挂在遥远的夜幕里。布鲁斯不知疲倦地走遍了十个街区，在中午十二点时停下来买了一片红白方格纸包着的披萨，坐在一家挂牌孤儿院的台阶上观赏了一场小游行。这游行很小，微不足道，几乎是；大约十个人，看起来是在一伙混的。鬼混和狂乱喊叫被包装成为了自由和人道主义的反战游行，就凭几块写了字的硬纸板-------  
1960年代赋予了他们浪荡的生命以短暂的、冠冕堂皇的重要意义，这是个好时代，人人都可以显得光荣而勇敢。  
布鲁斯一直游荡到晚上九点。“金豹” 已经离他很远了，他肯定来不及回去吃晚餐。再说，布鲁斯并不知道自己身在何方。他再一次饥肠辘辘、四肢酸痛，一种冷酷的感觉充斥着他的心，不抱着任何能找到克拉克的希望。回到哥谭的想法让他疲倦，小镇有一种魔法，能让日光内卷，变成埋藏在每个人体内懒洋洋的橡皮尖刺。他的呼吸变得急促发干，眼睛由于愤世嫉俗和常年漫无目的凝视而染上了坚硬的质地，和哈维睡觉帮不了他，一个人徒步走到荒郊野岭倒在草丛中睡到第二天中午也于事无补。直到那时他醒来，隔着粉色的眼皮盯着晒在他脸上的太阳，布鲁斯才终于承认他想念克拉克。他的爱那么少，没有克拉克来填补上它们，布鲁斯甚至无法注意到围绕着他的现实。他回缩了，躲在自己凄惨的破洞周围，只顾着看到里面吞噬他的虚空。布鲁斯打了个冷战，推开一家九点以后依旧在营业的餐厅的门，突然意识到和克拉克在一起或许就像一针麻醉剂，一把安眠药，他帮他逃开了凝视，但那片虚空没有得到任何解决。他开始庆幸他找不到克拉克，否则就连钻石一样坚强闪耀的人也有被无可奈何的空白吞噬的危险。  
他猜他或许是在柜台前站了太久，久到收营员烦不胜烦，自动帮他点了一份套餐。布鲁斯没有反抗或者威胁要举报她，直到食物送上来之前，他甚至不清楚自己将要吃些什么。他把其中一份闻起来不妙的黑色食物推远了一点，开始吃起装在纸盒里的东西。片刻之后，布鲁斯忽然意识到他正在一根接一根，以一种严肃、专注的姿态吃着薯条。一大杯可乐被他搂在臂弯里，他不记得自己有没有喝，但吸管的边缘冒出半颗棕色带着气泡的水滴。  
薯条、薯条、薯条。只有薯条充满了布鲁斯的视野。

他听见门被推开了。布鲁斯挣扎着抵御瑟缩的冲动，他的脚趾在靴子里酸痛地蜷了起来，神经质地在手指间揉搓着一张餐巾纸，上一口薯条在他嘴里已经被唾液泡成了散发着油味的土豆泥。噢，不不不不不不--------  
“布鲁斯？”一个声音在他背后响起。  
一个颇为疲倦的平静声音。其下夹杂着小心翼翼，费解，惊异和愤恨------仿佛那个声音裹挟着外面的世界毫不费力地穿透了布鲁斯的屏障，留下了一个洞；刺眼的光和尖利的声音从洞口透进来，源源不断地供深渊吸食。布鲁斯天旋地转，试图找回平衡，他没有注意到自己从高脚凳上摔了下来，把嘴里的东西吐了一地，然后就只是蹲在那里。  
我怎么能反抗？他想到，试图站起来去拿餐巾纸。  
当克拉克触碰他时，布鲁斯默许了。他的手掌在他发热的皮肤上颤抖。那刺痛了他，让布鲁斯想要大声哽咽，因为那只手潮湿冰凉。  
而他知道那是为什么。  
他想要逃开克拉克，转过身去，拔腿逃出这家噩梦一样的绿色快餐店；他会找到那辆红色的巴士。这次他不会试图看清车牌号码了。他会站在那两盏明晃晃的怪兽眼睛一样越来越近的头灯前，等着车轮从他健康得可恨的身体上碾过去。他几乎真的要那么做了。喇叭声充斥着他的鼓膜。布鲁斯能感觉到他的肉体被碾碎、撑破皮肤，飞溅出去变成了一滩离他的身体很远的肉泥，他的骨头在噪音的掩盖下发出让人牙酸的变成齑粉的声音，有些刺进了幸存的完整肉块里，有些被轧进了肉泥里。  
他不会有机会看见自己那多得让人害怕的血。  
但他没有。他没那么做。生平第一次，布鲁斯哪也没有逃。  
他伸开了手，圈住克拉克的脖子，让他靠在自己的肩窝上。这一年里他又长高了很多。布鲁斯也长了几厘米，可克拉克还是比他要高一点。  
“我很对不起。”他轻轻地、抽泣着说。“我知道。”  
他没说他知道什么，但克拉克抬手回抱住了他。“你做得好错，布鲁斯。你什么也不知道。”他也在抽泣，他的胸膛紧贴着布鲁斯的，心跳像潮水一样凶猛。不断地有细小的抽泣成从他的喉咙里破碎地掉出来。布鲁斯抱着他，把他圈紧了，全身蜂鸣着的声音随着克拉克身上的热流涌进他的身体里慢慢偃旗息鼓。他闭上了眼睛，感到明亮的世界回到了他的全身。

“我明天就回去。”走在街上的时候布鲁斯说道。“阿福还在那。”  
“你简直是个混蛋，布鲁斯。”克拉克边走边摇头。布鲁斯和他并肩走在一起，此刻他侧过脸来，摆出一副“事已至此”的表情。  
“我会回去的。”他沮丧地说。  
“那大学入学考试呢？”  
“真不敢相信你觉得那对我来说会是个问题。”  
他们已经走到了克拉克家楼下，当克拉克掏出钥匙来时布鲁斯有点讶异地打量着老公寓楼下新装的金属推拉门。  
“你们在公寓楼道入口装门。”布鲁斯印象深刻地叹道。  
克拉克翻了个白眼。“芝加哥治安不好。虽然我知道你住在纽约的时候也不必住这种地方，可是相信我，这房子还不坏，只是有点老。”  
布鲁斯原本打算告诉克拉克他现在就住在“这样的地方”，但他想了想，还是没说出声。  
“我带你偷偷上楼，然后你就住在我房间。乔纳森今天不在家，”克拉克看了看表，“我妈已经睡了。所以声音小点，第二天早上我再把你弄出去。”  
布鲁斯露出一个兴奋的笑容。久积的尘埃仿佛从他的表情中消失了，露出了下面闪闪发亮的十七岁男孩，即使楼道里只有一个黄色的灯泡幽暗地照在他脸上。克拉克也笑了起来，他们都想起了他们更小的那些时候，克拉克把所有的“坏东西”都藏在布鲁斯床下的宝藏盒里，然后经常跑进来偷偷过夜。他们在地板上玩那些脏兮兮的机器人和摔碎的碟片，即使他们都有更新更干净、能正常使用的。废旧电池曾经是他们拥有的最危险的宝藏，克拉克现在甚至回想不起究竟是谁先找来了它们。

布鲁斯用排雷的方式设法避开了克拉克家起居室里那几块会吱吱响的地板，像一只蝙蝠一样灵敏地穿过黑暗，准确地找到了克拉克的卧室。“你怎么做到的？”他惊喜地问道，刻意压低了嗓门。  
“闻出来的。”  
布鲁斯没有撒谎，老房子里的空气温暖黑暗，透出一股旧时代的热气。但那气味中有一角属于克拉克。他思念那味道太久了，以至于他的身体几乎是自动地将他领向那里。布鲁斯进来以后克拉克反锁起门。克拉克刷牙的时候布鲁斯往嘴里挤了点牙膏，然后开始漱口，把富含泡泡的水吐进洗脸池里，克拉克瞪着他。“怎么样？”他向克拉克呵了口薄荷味的热气，想要开一个玩笑，但布鲁斯不太确定这是个好玩笑。他很久没开过任何玩笑了。  
“和这个感觉差不多。”克拉克坏笑着逮住布鲁斯不安的瞬间在他嘴唇上亲了一下，留下了一点白色泡沫，布鲁斯用手背把它们擦干净。“看来不怎样。”

克拉克的被子一直很舒服。即使上面的花纹褪了色，表面起球，但是柔软地惊人，还带着克拉克从十三岁到现在的体温。布鲁斯躺在里面，瞪着漂浮着窗外影子的天花板，几个小时前的绝望和孤独现在像是隔了半个银河一样遥远。他小心翼翼地不敢伸开胳膊以免发出太多噪音，克拉克站在窗边换他的睡衣。他的影子强壮而宽厚，布鲁斯看着它，感到他的心脏正古怪地在胸腔里蠕动。一切或许都能回归正轨了，他侥幸地想，或许上帝仍然允许好事在他身上发生。他突然想到了阿尔弗雷德，羞愧的感觉突然重新涌了上来。一劳永逸地“离开他”的想法再一次掠过布鲁斯的脑海，但这回它很快消失了。他不能确定阿尔弗雷德没有真的厌烦他，可不告而别大概不是解决问题的正确方法。大概不。克拉克告诉他的。  
他想得过于专注，甚至忽略了一声抽泣从他的鼻腔里溜了出去。那是他的羞耻心击打着他的结果。克拉克转过头来看着他。“怎么了？”  
“在想去年这一整年我到底更像个疯子还是混蛋。”  
“没有区别。”克拉克责怪地看了他一眼。布鲁斯在被子底下动了动。他把脸从朝向窗户的那一侧转向另一边，逃开克拉克的视线。他听见克拉克叹了口气。  
“你发誓你会参加升学考试吗？”  
布鲁斯动了动，彻底背对着克拉克。这会他闭上了眼睛。“会的。”他说。“我想回到纽约去。我离开------逃开那里已经够久的了。”  
“好吧，”他听见克拉克轻声说，睡意已经潜伏在他的眼皮下，布鲁斯能看见它们蹲在他下眼睑上影影绰绰的讨厌模样。“那就是纽约大学了。”  
“纽约大学。”布鲁斯咕噜了一声。“还有一件事。”他说道。  
“什么？”  
“我暂时不打算戒烟。”  
克拉克刚想开口，但布鲁斯已经蜷了起来。他睡着了。  
或许明天吧，他想，然后看向窗外，细细的小雪不知道什么时候飘了起来。布鲁斯错过了芝加哥的第一场雪，他明天知道了一定会很后悔的。  
克拉克拉上了窗帘。


End file.
